Starlight Twilight
by StarlightSisters
Summary: Harry is feeling depressed after the events of his fourth year. Luckily for him, two strangers arrive and present him with an offer that is too good to refuse...


Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter… yet. Although we do have some plans which are rapidly falling into place. Anyway, Hikari and Hoshi are OURS AND OURS ALONE! If you really want to use them then please ask, as they do not take kindly to being put into any old story and will react violently, well, Hoshi will at any rate Thank you, and enjoy the story!

Hoshi: Welcome. This is my story, Starlight, Twilight

Hikari: Hey it's my story too!

Hoshi: Well I was the one who actually WROTE the thing… using up precious time I should have been using to revise for my exams, or something.

Hikari: Yeah but I gave you loads of ideas, I betaed it and…I made the wings!

Hoshi: Shut up, baka, you're giving things away. Anyway. Here is the story.

Hikari: I'm not baka!

Hoshi: are

Hikari: am not

Hoshi: are

Hikari: am not

Hoshi: Come on, they don't want to listen to us argue, specially coz you're wrong

Hikari: Im not!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter woke with a start, sweating from his dream, in which he had been in the graveyard again. He didn't realize what had woken him at first so he looked around the room and was about to lay down again, when he heard muffled whispering outside of his window.

"Come ON! At this rate, it'll be dawn before we're in!"

"Give me a moment. It's not too easy opening a window from the outside"

"Oh honestly, move! I'll unlock it. Alohomora!"

"Baka, it was never even locked! Alohomora"

Slightly suspiciously, he got up, put on his glasses and tiptoed to the window, just in time for it to burst open and for two bodies to completely flatten him as they flew in.

They lay in a tangled heap on the floor, groaning. They separated with difficulty then Harry stepped back and picked up his wand from the bedside table. He pointed it at the intruders, trying to work out if they were likely to be a danger.

They were two girls of exactly the same height and proportions. However, they looked anything but alike. One had golden hair, slightly tanned skin and laughing silver eyes. The other had silver hair, hard gold eyes and skin so pale, Harry wondered if she was a vampire. They were wearing loose clothes that vaguely resembled robes, but in a design Harry had never seen before.

He realized, with a shock, that they were both studying him in the same way that he was them. The silver haired one smirked at his surprise then started to study his room. The blonde, however, smiled happily at him, stuck out her hand and said

"Hi! I'm Hikari and this is Hoshi. You must be Harry, although you look quite a bit smaller than we expected." She trailed off, looking at Hoshi as if for permission to continue. Hoshi simply continued her minute inspection of the ceiling. Harry frowned, only partly at her last sentence.

"So I know your names, wow. I have no idea what you are doing here and why I shouldn't hex you back to wherever you came from, so would you mind telling me what on earth you are doing here?" Hikari nodded

"We found out about what happened last year, and were given permission to come and offer you the chance to train, so that sort of thing won't happen again. If you accept, we'll take you to the school, which you will stay in until you have achieved what the teachers think is enough. You will then return to Hogwarts, with us and we will continue to train there and to help you deal with any attacks of old mouldy Voldie's."

"And if I refuse?" This time Hoshi answered

"Then we wipe your memory of having met us and vanish off back home. We will still fight Voldemort, but without your help." Harry sunk down onto his bed to think. The offer was enticing. To have proper training so that the next time he faced Voldemort he wouldn't be vulnerable. However, he didn't know if he could trust them, and was worried that if he went, he might be away for too long and the situation would get worse. He looked up

"Can I have time to think about this please? It sounds good, but I don't want to jump at it" Hoshi smirked and held out her hand to Hikari, who reluctantly placed some money in it. She replied

"You can have one week. We dare not take any longer than that. Also, please do not owl your friends for advice. We cannot be certain that it will not be intercepted by Voldemort or the Ministry." She spun and went back to the window, pulling herself out and starting to climb upwards. Hikari followed close behind her. She stopped and turned back as she was perched in the window. She gave Harry a smile and wave, then vanished.

Harry sunk down onto his bed to think. He had no idea of what he was going to do. He took his glasses off and lay down, hoping everything would be clearer in the morning.

Unfortunately it was still just as confusing the next morning, and the next, and the next. Eventually, Harry realized with a start that a week had passed and that he had no idea when in the day the two girls would turn up. He hoped it would be later, as that would give him more time to think, however admitted that it probably wouldn't help any and he'd have to make an impulsive, spur-of-the-moment decision.

After dinner, for once not cooked by him, he escaped to the local park to think. He sat on a swing, idly swinging back and forth. He was startled by a loud crack and two cloaked figures appearing just outside the park. He stood up and started to go over to them, desperately trying to decide what answer to give them. He stopped just as they turned around. They couldn't be the girls he was waiting for, they were different heights, and as they turned he saw that their faces were covered in white masks.

He froze, as did they when they recognized him. He dove into his pocket for his wand, only to find that he had left it back in his room. The taller one chuckled darkly and entered the park

"Well well well. Looks like Gryffindor's golden boy made a mistake. Leaving the safety of your house with no wand. What would Dumbledore say." He pulled of his mask to show the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy.

"In one way, I should thank you. I was ordered to get you to come with me, and then take you to the Dark Lord, now I don't have to fight my way through those wards." He smiled ferally.

"So come along, like a good prisoner." Harry spat at him

"Never." He turned and started to run, using Quidditch honed reflexes to dodge the curses he felt and heard approaching. He leapt over the fence and suddenly had a flashback to the graveyard, running from Voldemort's curses. At least it was just stunners this time. He was not thinking about where he was headed, and found himself running into a dead-ended alley. He turned, determined to fight to the last. He picked up a loose brick he saw lying there and as Malfoy entered the alley he...

(A/N I could leave it there you know, I really could. It'd be fun too, but this is the first chapter and you lot have been nice enough to read this much so far, so I'll carry on...plus, Hikari's bribing me with chocolate to do so...mmmmmm chocolate...)

As Malfoy entered the alley he hurled the brick at him. Malfoy ducked it, and aimed his wand at Harry's chest.

"There's no one to save you now, no foolish mother or bumbling headmaster. You're on your own."

A noise behind him startled him and he turned slightly, only to see his partner, Rookwood, go down and two figures glide up from behind him. They kept their hoods up, but pointed their wands at him and started to shoot curse at him. He was hard pressed to deflect them all and send some of his own back, so he didn't see that they allowed him to gain some ground so that they were out of the alley. As soon as they were, Harry slipped out and hid behind a large clump of bushes to watch.

The two new arrivals, who Harry guessed were the girls, Hoshi and Hikari, fought with great co-ordination. Harry guessed that they must have been fighting together for a long time. Lucius had very little chance against the combined efforts of both of them. He was soon injured and breathless. He glared at the two who had dared to fight him.

"The Dark Lord does not tolerate those who oppose him. He will squash you like bugs, unworthy of notice." Hikari laughed.

"If he fights us, then we aren't exactly, 'unworthy of notice', are we?" Malfoy growled and apparated away. The girls looked at each other, then Rookwood, then each other again, and shrugged. Leaving the unconscious Death Eater on the ground, they walked over to the bushes Harry was behind. They rounded them and looked at Harry seriously. Hoshi spoke.

"Have you decided?" Harry thought. He hadn't really, but didn't want to say so. He sighed. What with his 'hero complex' as Hermione had described in one of her letters, there was really only one answer.

"Yeah, I'll go with you to wherever and learn whatever it is you plan on teaching me. But only as long as I can take all my stuff, and write to tell Ron and Hermione not to worry" Hikari smiled and nodded

"Of course you can, go back home, pack and write the note, then come back to the park and we'll leave. It's probably best if we don't go through the wards again as they would probably provide enough information for Dumbledore to identify us, and we do not wish for that." Hoshi spoke again

"Do not tell anyone about us, or where you are going" Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't know where they were going so he couldn't tell could he? He turned and headed back to 4 Privet Drive.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was back at the park, with his trunk and bird cage, shrunk inside his pocket. Hedwig was already on her way to the Burrow, where Harry knew both Ron and Hermione were. The twins each touched one of his shoulders with one hand, and reached under the collar of their strange robes to grab an object on a chain. They spoke a word softly in a language Harry didn't know and all three of them vanished from Little Whinging forever.

In the Burrow

Ron sat at the kitchen table, stuffing a huge pile of maple syrup coated pancakes in his mouth while the other occupants(particularly the female ones) dashed around packing and preparing to leave.

Mrs Weasley rushed down the stairs, closely followed by Hermione, who 'tsked' as she saw the mind-scarring sight that was Ronald Bilius Weasley eating breakfast. Of course, after four years at Hogwarts with him, she was used to it, but she still made a point of telling him off for his disgusting eating habits at every chance possible.

Mrs Weasley looked over at Ron, leisurely munching and frowned.

"Have you finished packing yet dear? We're leaving in half an hour." Ron swallowed, with difficulty.

"Finished last night. Didn't want anything to interrupt breakfast" he said, smugly. He bent his head to the plate again and continued shoveling. Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley

"Where are we actually going. I know you call it 'Headquarters', but Headquarters of what, and why can't we know where it is?" Mrs Weasley shook her head

"its location is under the Fidelius Charm, and once you're there, you'll find out more about it" She bustled out of the room muttering something about "Arthur's spare self-warming socks". Hermione looked at Ron in despair. Then, something outside the window caught her eye. Hedwig was flying towards it. She opened the window and the snow-white owl flew in, stood on the kitchen table and started nibbling on the pancakes Ron hadn't put on his plate.

Hermione took the note off of her lag and started to read it. About a minute later, Ron looked up after hearing a shock-filled gasp. He saw Hermione, her face as pale as chalk holding out a letter to him.

"He's left, Ron. Harry's run away!"

"Dear Ron and Hermione.

By the time you read this, I'll have left. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything stupid (I hope!) I'm going away to train for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be back. It may be in time for the school year, but I doubt it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell Dumbledore not to search for me. I don't think he'd possibly be able to find me, and don't want him to waste resources on trying. I do plan on coming back to Hogwarts, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to.

See you when I see you

Harry"

Hikari: hello everyone! I hope you liked the prologue to Starlight Twilight - please please please review. Pretty please with chocolate and strawberry and vanilla and mint choc chip with lots and lots of sauce and sweets and chocolate and a cherry on top! And please don't flame because this is our first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcomed though and-

Hoshi hits Hikari over the head knocking her out then walks of nonchalantly pretending she did nothing


End file.
